


xx. so sublime

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [20]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: this one rang deep... any thoughts, anyone?i invented water tribe and fire nation traditions because i felt like it. and because i love the idea of katara proposing (though i would probably take zuko's side if i had to choose because he would make it so awkward and sweet)
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	xx. so sublime

**Author's Note:**

> this one rang deep... any thoughts, anyone?
> 
> i invented water tribe and fire nation traditions because i felt like it. and because i love the idea of katara proposing (though i would probably take zuko's side if i had to choose because he would make it so awkward and sweet)

**xx: 'so sublime'**

* * *

"master katara, of the southern water tribe, sister of sokka, daughter of hakoda, daughter of kya, granddaughter of kanna, student of master pakku, student of hama too, will you marry me?"

she accepts, of course, with a (only slightly bittersweet) laugh. "i'm impressed, zuko. how long did it take you to remember all of that? (the unsaid words, "except the last one", because she fell apart that day when she forgave him)

he smiles. "well, let's say it was a skill i'll have to use in the next year, so i might as well know it already, shouldn't i?"

she pushes him playfully. "in the water tribes, both parties have to propose. so..." she takes a deep breath. "fire lord zuko, brother of azula, brother of kiyi, son and student of iroh, son of ursa, student of ran and shaw, leader of the fire nation, teacher of avatar aang... will you marry me?"

he has tears by the end. (he's noticed, too, her omission)

"of course i will."


End file.
